


mine

by aircherub



Series: Chalex Week (2020) [6]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: ChalexWeek2020, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aircherub/pseuds/aircherub
Summary: Chalex Week, Day 6: Alex gets hit on, Charlie should be jealous, right?
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Week (2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851778
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	mine

**Author's Note:**

> day 6, i'll have a short one up for day 7 later tonight!! theyre all aged up in this so theyre in their 20s, hope you guys enjoy, there is some smut in this so if that's not your thing you dont have to read! <3

The bar wasn’t particularly busy, it was a Thursday evening so it wasn’t a shock that there had only been a few small groups of people scattered around the lowly lit room. Charlie had turned 21 yesterday and, even though their entire friend group had taken part in a lot of underaged drinking, Alex wanted to take Charlie out with a few friends to celebrate and let Charlie have an actual, legal, drink in a bar downtown. So they, along with Tyler, Zach and Jess, had met up to have a quick dinner before making their way to the bar. They weren’t planning on getting wasted, it was just a couple of celebratory drinks before parting ways to their respective apartments. 

Alex was at the counter, waiting patiently for the bartender to finish serving the other customer before he tried to get her attention. He could hear his friends and boyfriend laughing from their place at a booth in the corner and he couldn’t help but feel a wave of peace rush over him. After everything they had been through in high school they were still here, together and celebrating his boyfriend's 21st birthday. Alex hadn’t even thought he’d make it to turning 18 and even though he still had his bad days, he wouldn’t change his life for anything. 

“Hey.” Alex jumped, snapping his head over to where the voice came from. A tall man stood next to Alex, leaning against the bar counter and looking down at Alex with a clearly lustful gaze. Alex recovered from his shock and just raised an eyebrow at the man, giving him a quick once-over. He had dark brown, almost black, hair, hazel eyes and a small smirk seemingly glued to his face. Alex couldn’t help but compare him to a taller version of Winston. 

“You shouldn’t sneak up on people.” Alex said simply, turning his body away from the man and looking straight ahead, feigning interest in the myriad of bottles lining the wall. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just wondering if I could buy you a drink?” He asked. “Someone as pretty as you shouldn’t be here all alone.” 

The man lifted his hand, placing it gently on Alex’s shoulder before moving it down to his bicep. When Alex didn’t pull away, he stepped closer. Alex shifted his gaze to look at Charlie, seeing that his boyfriend was looking back at him but he didn’t seem bothered by the way this random man was touching Alex, or their more than friendly proximity. He frowned at that, before clearing his face and meeting the strangers eyes. 

“I’m not alone, I’m with my friends.” Alex stepped back, shrugging his arm out of the strangers grip. “And my boyfriend, and I don’t think he’d be too happy if he saw me having a drink with you.” 

“Well,” The man began, looking over his shoulder to where Alex’s eyes had been. Charlie wasn’t looking at them anymore, instead he was laughing at whatever Jess was saying. “It doesn’t look like any of them are all too bothered.”

Alex glared at him, opening his mouth to start berating the man because ‘ _who the fuck does he think he is,_ but he was cut off by a laugh. 

“You’re too cute. I’ll leave you alone.” He chuckled, pulling a napkin from the dispenser and a pen from his pocket before writing down a phone number and sliding it over to Alex. “But, if you ever get bored of your boyfriend just let me know.” 

With a small wink, the man walked away, leaving Alex hot with anger and shame. Charlie had seen this man very openly flirting with his boyfriend and he didn’t even give it a second thought. Surely his own boyfriend should have some sort of reaction to seeing him that close with another guy. Alex looked down at the napkin, the messy scrawl of numbers taunting him. He snatched it, crumpling it into a ball and leaving it on the bar counter. 

He saw the bartender making her way over to him, racking his brain for the drink orders everyone wanted before relaying them to her and waiting. He wasn’t going to think too much about it, he wanted everyone to enjoy the night out and he wasn’t about to let his weird insecurity get in the way of that. He collected the drinks and made his way to the booth, the crumpled napkin forgotten but the incident still heavy on Alex’s mind. 

The rest of the evening went without a hitch, they all caught up on things they had missed out in the last few months. Tyler told them about the exhibitions he had hosted out of state and they all promised to go to the one in the coming weeks. Zach gushed about how he had finally scored a date with a girl from his music classes. Jess was a week away from starting her travelling across the world, helping smaller communities through a charity she had been a part of for a couple years now. Alex and Charlie told them that they had finally finished moving into their new apartment and were thinking of getting a cat. 

They drank a few drinks and said their goodbyes before leaving in their respective uber’s. Alex and Charlie’s ride home was silent, Alex lost in thought and Charlie sending him curious glances. The car slowed to a stop in front of their apartment building, letting the two men out to make their way inside. 

“So, you gonna tell me what’s gotten you pouting like that or am I gonna have to spend the rest of the night guessing?” Charlie asked, closing the door and dropping the keys onto the small table before crowding into Alex’s space, walking closer and closer until his back was against the wall of their hallway. 

“I’m not pouting.” Alex spat petulantly, narrowing his eyes up at Charlie. Alex raised his hands, attempting to push Charlie away from him but the younger man just caught both of his wrists, pinning them to the wall and Alex felt his dick becoming very interested in their current position. He knew that Charlie wouldn’t give up without them talking through the issue and Alex knew if he protested Charlie would just quote one of those Cosmopolitan relationship articles he’s always reading.

“You didn’t get jealous.” Alex muttered, seeing Charlie’s face shift into confusion and he lowered his eyes to look down at the floor, focusing intently on their shoes as he explained. “When that guy was flirting with me at the bar, you didn’t get jealous. It’s like you didn’t care that he was hitting on me.”

“Alex, look at me.” Charlie spoke softly but the command was there. Alex obeyed, lifting his eyes from where they had been glued to the ground to meet Charlie’s gaze and he immediately regretted it. Though his boyfriend's words had been said with love, his lips were painted with a teasing smile and his eyes had a glint of amusement. “Did you _want_ me to be jealous, baby?” 

Alex huffed, grumbling under his breath that Charlie was _’such a fucking asshole’_ because he was right but that didn’t mean Alex wanted to admit it. He attempted to pull away, wanting to cross his arms over his chest just to give him a semblance of protection but Charlie’s grip around his wrists was strong and if he was being honest he didn’t really want to leave when Charlie’s body was pressed so close. 

“Did you want me to pull you away from him, make a scene just to show every single person in the room who you belong to, hmm?” His words were teasing, almost condescending and usually Alex hated being spoken to like that, like he was a stupid child but Charlie was saying it to rile him up. Get him to reach that whiny, submissive, dream-like state that Alex sometimes went to. “Did you want me to show him that you’re all mine?” 

Alex just silently nodded, not trusting himself enough to be able to speak. It wasn’t often that Charlie took charge like this, but it was something they both enjoyed a lot. Alex clearly wanted some sort of reassurance from Charlie and the soft dominance that was being shown was exactly what he needed. 

“But we both know you belong to me.” Charlie spoke casually, as if this was an everyday occurence and he wasn’t currently pinning his boyfriend to the wall. Charlie moved closer, his leg pushing between Alex’s and pressing his strong thigh against Alex’s hard cock. Alex gasped, throwing his head back against the wall and biting down on his bottom lip. “So hard already. All for me, right?”

“Yes, Charlie. For you, only you.” Alex whimpered out, rocking his hips against Charlie’s thigh. Charlie groaned, leaning down to lightly bite and suck at Alex’s neck, his crotch against his hip and the friction in his jeans wasn’t anywhere near enough. Alex clearly returned that thought, choking out a whiny, “Fuck, p-please.”, and Charlie couldn’t help but laugh at how quickly Alex turned into a desperate mess. 

“What do you want?” He whispered into Alex’s ear, nipping at the lobe of his ear before trailing kisses down his neck. 

“T-touch me.” Alex breathed out, hips still grinding down against Charlie. 

“I am touching you, baby.” Charlie teased, rubbing his thumbs over Alex’s wrists and shifting his thigh as if to prove it. Alex let out a frustrated growl and opened his eyes to glare at him. “Be a good boy and tell me exactly what you want. Can you do that for me, my love?” 

“I want, _ah,_ fuck.” Alex was panting, still rutting shamelessly against his boyfriend. He had a bright blush across his cheeks, his bottom lip slightly swollen and dark red from how hard he had been biting down on it and Charlie moved his head to brush their lips together, pulling back when Alex tried to kiss him. He raised an expectant brow at his boyfriend, silently coaxing him to do as he was told and Alex didn’t disappoint. “I wanna cum.”

“You close already?” Charlie goaded, huffing out a small laugh when Alex just let out a pathetic whine in response. 

He released Alex’s wrists, moving one hand down to the hem of his t-shirt, slipping under it before settling on the smaller man’s waist. Alex gasped at the contact, feeling even smaller when Charlie’s large, warm hand was pressed solidly against him, thumb pushing into the lean muscle of his stomach. It soon moved to Alex’s lower back, guiding Alex’s hips to move higher and faster along Charlie’s jean clad thigh and Alex allowed it, allowing his boyfriend to control most of his movements because it felt so good to just give up control like this. Charlie’s other hand settled on his throat, not cutting off his breathing but just to act as a firm weight against him. Alex leaned into it, a silent beg to have just a _little_ more pressure but Charlie didn’t give in. 

“Gonna cum for me? Gonna make a mess in your pants like a good boy.” Alex moaned at those words, unconsciously nodding and rutting harder against Charlie’s thigh.

“Y-yes sir, gonna cum.” Alex panted, head resting against the wall and his eyes screwed shut. 

“That’s it, fuck, you’re so hot.” Charlie was barely aware of what he was saying, a stream of compliments and moans encouraging Alex to fall off that edge. Charlie pressed against Alex’s throat, restricting his breathing for a few seconds and giving Alex a moment of light-headedness. He let out a broken cry and Charlie was certain he’d never be able to get that wrecked sound out of his head. “Such a good boy.” 

“Fuck, fuck, sir, _Charlie_.” Alex cried out, lips bright red and shiny with spit and parted so prettily Charlie fell in love with looking at Alex so well fucked-out like this. Alex’s stomach tensed as he came, a wet patch forming on his jeans as he rode out his orgasm against Charlie’s thigh, letting out soft whimpers as he teetered on the edge of overstimulation but he couldn't bring himself to stop. 

Charlie moved his hand from behind Alex back to pressing gently against his stomach, stopping his hips from moving. Alex’s body sagged against the wall, still breathing heavily and his eyes fluttering open, unfocused and glazed over with remaining lust and post-orgasm bliss. Charlie placed a hand on his boyfriend’s red cheek, stroking it before moving to his lips, sweeping over them lightly and watching as Alex’s tongue darted out to chase his thumb. 

“You with me, Lex?” Charlie asked, his voice hushed. Alex barely groaned out a reply, his head dropping forward to lean on Charlie’s shoulder. Charlie laughed, his hand tangling in Alex’s brown locks and playing with the strands. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” Charlie started to pull away, apologising when he moved his thigh against Alex’s sensitive crotch but before he could get too far Alex stopped him. 

“But you didn’t…” Alex trailed off, frowning slightly, a hand weakly moving to the waistband of Charlie’s jeans before he was brushed off. 

“It’s fine, baby. This was more for you than me.” Charlie placed a quick kiss on Alex’s lips, smiling when Alex leaned into it. “Bath?” 

Alex nodded tiredly, unable to keep his eyes open as the exhaustion sank into his bones. Charlie shook his head fondly, picking Alex up, one arm supporting his back and the other tucked under Alex’s bent knees and carrying him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! comments + kudos always appreciated


End file.
